


Spider vs Mouse

by Alba_lass12



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Anal Play, Angst, It is murder?, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Tools / Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Virgin Molly Hooper, tied-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alba_lass12/pseuds/Alba_lass12
Summary: Moriarty has one last game for Sherlock, one cruel game.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a 2 chapter-flick with no real background story or anything.  
> Just a dark, filthy Sherlock-Molly-Moriarty piece.
> 
> Def no smut, romance, friendly, sweet fanfic, so read the tags! 
> 
> Enjoy :)

The door swung open and Sherlock stormed into the room, his eyes adjusting to the bright fluorescent light coming from the massive lamps hanging on the ceiling. It was a vast, mostly empty space, the tall windows covered with black paper preventing every ray of sunshine from entering. Sherlock looked round and saw a table in the middle of the warehouse, at least half a dozen men surrounding it. As he made his way over, he heard hurried footsteps behind him, John came running towards him. “Lestrade is still 25 minutes away, he’s on the other side of the river,” John said, slightly out of breath, “Should we wait for him?” “When has waiting for Lestrade ever been a good idea?” Sherlock snapped, “We’ve already lost three and a half minutes because you couldn’t find your bloody phone!” 

It had been nearly an hour since he’d received the alarming text messages sent from Molly Hooper’s mobile number. Two pictures; one of the flowery dress she’d been wearing that day and one of the exterior of the warehouse they were now. The photos were followed by a simple text, just the word ‘hurry’. It had taken Sherlock no more than ten minutes to identify the location, but the journey had taken an agonising 30 minutes to the south-east of London. 

As he approached the table on of the men turned around and Sherlock felt all the air escaping his lungs. The dark-haired man smiled broadly and clicked his fingers. The six other men scattered like rats, taking their positions across the room. “Sherlock, you’ve made it! You took your time, I thought perhaps you didn’t like our little games anymore,” Moriarty said with a mock-pout. “I’m so glad you decided to come, I would not have liked to see you miss this one.” he stepped aside, allowing Sherlock to take a better look at the table and what was on it. 

“Molly,” he sighed as he took another step so that he could see her better. She appeared to be completely naked underneath the white sheet that was covering her body, her hands and feet bound to the table and her eyes screwed shut. Moriarty grinned as he saw the horror in Sherlock’s eyes, “We’re going to have a little bit of fun, she and I. But don’t worry, you can watch, in fact, I insist you do!” He walked back to Molly and slowly, teasingly, removed the sheet from her shivering body and flicked the top of her thigh with his fingers. Desperate not to see the pain on Molly’s face Sherlock looked away. “Look at her!” yelled Moriarty, “I said look at her!” Reluctantly Sherlock turned his head back. “There you go, that wasn’t so hard now was it?” Moriarty said, “Oh boys, you’re dismissed. I think a ratio of seven to one would be cruel. Even by my standards.” He smirked and the six guards gathered near the exit of the room. “Do take Doctor Watson with you, will you? Don’t shoot him, but make sure he won’t disturb us.” John had been standing next to the door, frozen to the spot in utter shock but as the man tried to drag him out of the room, his adrenaline kicked in. He tried to shake them off when one of the guards hit him on the back of the head with his gun, knocking him out. “John!” shouted Sherlock, but the door had already closed.


	2. Chapter 2

“Now then,” began Moriarty, “let the fun begin.” He turned around and grabbed a bag from under the table. As he started to empty it out onto the floor, Molly opened her eyes. Her soft, hazel brown eyes were filled with fear, as she tried to make sense of what was happening around her. Sherlock hurried over to her and stroked her hair, “Shh, it’ll be ok,” he said softly, “I’ll get you out of here. He is not going to hurt you. Trust me.” “How sweet,” came a voice from the end of the table, “but you should know better Sherlock. If I want something, it gets done. You will not stop me, see this?” Moriarty held up a small syringe, “This is filled with potassium chloride. Should you wish to stop me, I will not hesitate to give Miss Hooper a one-way ticket to the other side.” Molly and Sherlock looked at each other, they both knew the amount of liquid in the syringe would be lethal and they also knew Moriarty was mad enough to actually do it. “It’s ok,” Molly whispered, “I’ll do as he asks and so will you. I’ll be fine.” Sherlock doubted this strongly, but surely pain was better than death wasn’t it? Moriarty had disappeared under the table again, cheerfully humming a Monthy Python tune.

Seconds later he emerged with a power drill in one hand and a huge vibrator in the other. “Now listen, this is going to be very easy. You will not, do you hear me, will not struggle or cry. If you do, I have plenty more toys in here that will keep you quiet.” He fiddled for a while, making sure the dildo was properly attached to the power drill. Molly looked at Sherlock and he could see the terror and despair in her eyes, knowing what was to happen. Sherlock could do nothing to ease her fears so he kept on stroking her hair, trying to keep her focussed on him. Moriarty gave Sherlock a disgusting smirk and he spat into his hand before jamming his hand between Molly’s legs. Roughly he spread her legs and placed the tip of the dildo in front of her entrance. “No, don’t,” Sherlock said, “You can’t. Not like this, you’ll hurt her! She’s -” “a virgin, I know” interrupted Moriarty, “that’s what makes this more fun.” He pushed the dildo into her, causing Molly to cry out in pain. Sherlock grabbed Molly’s face with both hands, his gaze meeting hers, “it’s ok, breathe Molly. It’s ok.” he tried to reassure her. Molly’s chest heaved as Moriarty gave her a few second to adjust to the massive dildo filling every inch of her.

Slowly, he started to move again, still humming happily as he saw Molly squirm in front of him. With each stroke he pushed deeper inside her, and it wasn’t before long that her hisses of pain died down; she was getting used to the sensation. Bored by the lack of response, Moriarty placed his finger on the trigger of the power drill. The room filled with the whirring and humming of the machine as the dildo buzzed and whirled, but Molly was no longer twisting and turning. “Oh no you don’t!” said Moriarty as he looked at her face, “You’re not shutting yourself off. I want you to feel everything, I want to see it.” He let go of the power tool so that it came out a few inches. He reached behind him and got a pair of scissors out of the bag with which he cut the ties around Molly’s ankles. He grabbed her legs, placed her feet closer to her body and let her knees fall to the side. His next piece required easy access. “What d’you think of this then Mols?” he asked as he held up the black vibrator. Molly opened her eyes and looked at him, blankly and she shrugged. “I think we might try the other end for this one, see if you like that as well.”

Without further warning, he grabbed her bum and spread her cheeks as wide as he could. His right hand adjusted the settings on the vibrator to a relentless rhythm and shoved it in. Molly was now stretched beyond belief and her mind was screaming but she bit her lip and tried not to show anything to Moriarty. The pain was intense but as long as he wouldn’t start moving the dildo again, she could take it. Moriarty was getting frustrated, he wanted to see Molly break, have her body surrender to him but she was denying him any satisfaction. He picked up the power drill and started to thrust it in and out of her again. Molly’s breathing fastened slightly but with her eyes shut and her lips a thin line, it was obvious she had disconnected herself from her feelings. Moriarty knew what might bring her back, the thought alone made him smile. “It seems Mousy Molly has learned something from you about mind palaces. This is no fun.” he began. “Then stop,” tried Sherlock, but he knew it was a vein attempt. “Finger her, Sherlock,” Moriarty said simply. “What?” “You heard me, finger her. She won’t be able to refuse your skilled fingers, I’m sure.” Sherlock was taken aback by this instruction, how could he do that to Molly? ‘ _You’ve always wanted to_ ’ said a voice in his head, ‘ _you love her and you’ve wanted to be with her for years_ ’ - but not like this!

“I’m growing impatient here Sherlock,“ Moriarty said in a singsong manner, “You better hurry up and make her come, or else -” He held up the leather case in which he had stored the syringe. Sherlock was torn for a split second, but he knew there was only one way and that was Moriarty’s way. He bent down and kissed her temple, “I have to Molly, you know that,” he whispered, “Just focus on me, just on my fingers, I’ll be gentle.” He moved his right hand down over her cheeks, gently stroked her breasts and her stomach. His left hand was still stroking her hair and he kissed her neck constantly, trying to distract her from Moriarty. As he placed his long fingers on her mound, he heard her moan softly, “go on,” she mumbled, “I only feel you.” Awkwardly Sherlock started to work her lips, he’d seen videos online so he kind of knew what to do. As he circled his fingers all over her clit, he felt her muscles clenching and spasming. He increased his pace and rubbed her harder and firmer, trying to block out the image of Moriarty still pounding her with both tools. “Mmm Sherlock,” Molly started to groan ever so quietly, “please, keep going.” Her breaths quickened and she closed her eyes again. Sherlock continued to finger her, pinching her clit every now and again and as he kissed her again, he felt her entire body shaking. Moriarty pushed the dildo in deep and to his delight he saw Molly crumble, her moans louder until she gave in to the orgasm. Sherlock looked at her, for a split-second it was the most beautiful feeling in the world, she’d trusted him and he couldn’t help but love her.

“That’s a good girl,” Moriarty grinned as he dropped the dildo and vibrator to the floor, “I think this was a good warm-up session. But it’s main event time now.” Sherlock raised his head and looked at the consulting criminal, “What do you mean? Have you not had your fun? Just let her go!” “Oh no, that would be too kind. I want to leave a more permanent mark on our little doctor here.” He stepped back and began undoing his belt. “If my calculations are correct, and believe me they are, you are currently ovulating, aren’t you?” He dropped his trousers and with one hand pulled his cock out of his pants, “How about I give you a little something to remember me by? Trust me, the world could do with a new little Moriarty.” Molly desperately began to stir and kick her legs, ”No, no, no! Please, I’ll do anything, but not - Noooo!” she shrieked as she tried to get away from the edge of the table. Sherlock hurried to Moriarty, but the man held out the syringe again, “One more step and she’s dead, do you hear me?” Sherlock stopped and looked at him and back at Molly, he could do nothing but watch. He saw Moriarty pull Molly closer to him, his hand guiding his cock to her and before she could move, he pushed the head inside her. Molly cried, and tried to push him away with her feet. Moriarty pulled out of her, and looked down, “I’ve got you right where I want you Molly Hooper. I’ll break you and take down the mighty Sherlock Holmes at the same time. You might as well enjoy this as it’ll be the last -”

A door swung open behind them and as Molly and Sherlock turned their heads to see who it was, a bullet raged past. Moriarty collapsed onto the floor, blood pouring out of his forehead, a look of surprise on his face as the life drained out of them.

John Watson had killed a man to protect his best friend. Twice now.


End file.
